As electronic devices have been made smaller, a new class of wearable devices has become popular. A wearable device can be configured to be worn by a user. The wearable device can come in the form of a watch or bracelet. Additionally, since an amount of perspiration is a critical parameter for evaluating a state of health of the user, a wearable device capable of timely monitoring of the amount of perspiration is required.